What Does It Matter
by Oneofthedreamers
Summary: Kayla Greene the older sister of Maggie Greene and Beth Greene. She was coming back home when the invasion happened. She finds her way home and is safe. But when a man and his shot son end up on her porch she has to help them. But this man, she's met him before.They were "friends". They bond and she will do anything to help him. Rick/OC Starts at S2


**Disclaimer: I do not own Walking Dead, If I did Daryl, Rick would be in my bedroom closet**

**A/N: The Face Claim for Kayla is Alejandra Alonso she's a model. **

**1**

**Kayla Pov**

"What did Rick say?" Maggie asked sitting on my bed with me. I looked up at her, my eye's probably puffy and red. I didn't say anything instead looked down at my nails.

"You didn't tell him." Maggie accused me. I still didn't say anything I just continued looking down at my hands.

"But you have to." Maggie continued.

"You're Pregnant!" Maggie whispered Yelled.

"You need vitamins, medicine, and a nice pillow."

"If you're not going to let Rick take care of you, then someone has to."

"Kayla, I'll make another run into town. Just tell me what you need." Maggie said concern shinning in her eyes.

"I need you to be quite about this."I muttered.

"Alright, Please." Maggie nodded and rolled her eyes. She walked away.

* * *

Maggie walked down the hallway after just having a very intense conversation with her sister. She couldn't believe she wanted us to keep this a secret. She was walking until she heard a whistle from behind. She turned to see Glenn running up to her. She smiled softly but it didn't reach her eyes. Glenn knew immediately that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked softly. Maggie sighed and reached up and whispered into his ear.

"Kayla's pregnant and it's Rick..Don't tell anyone...please." Maggie said her eye's shinning with hope. He nodded his head in shock.

"Hey, Peach man." Shane whistled. Glenn picked up the basket and walked over to the car where the men were leaning on : Jimmy, Shane, and Rick.

"The creek flows south, past that farmhouse Daryl found." Rick stated pointing at the map.

"Maybe Sophia dropped the doll there; the current brought it down stream." Rick continued.

"So what, you think she took this road here and then she went north?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, what's up that way?" Rick asked turning to look at Jimmy.

"Housing development, it went in maybe 10 years ago." Jimmy said.

"Take a run up their after practice." Rick told Shane.

"I'll hold down the fort here, but take backup after what happened to Daryl, I don't want anyone going out alone. We stay in pairs." Rick stated firmly to Shane.

"I'll take suggestions on a partner." Shane said grabbing a peach out of the peach basket Glenn was holding up.

Kayla was taking a walk down the field; she stopped a little past the campsite about 5ft away from the truck, still in hearing distance.  
She felt someone gazing into her head and looked back to see it was Glenn.

She smiled at him and waved a little. But her smile was wiped off her face as she saw Glenn not looking at her face but her stomach.

When everyone had taken a peach from that section he walked a little until he stopped behind Rick. Rick looked behind at Glenn confused. Glenn looked back at Kayla then at Rick, Rick followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Kayla. Kayla made eye contact with him, but looked away quickly. Rick looked back at Glenn more confused by the second. Kayla shook her head frantically.

"My Binoculars." Shane asked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Glenn said dropping the basket of peaches on the ground and taking the binoculars off his shoulder and handing them to Shane.

"Okay bye." Glenn said picking the basket from the floor and walking off with Kayla hot on his tail. Rick and Shane looked at each other in confusion. Shane chuckled and Rick smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Kayla's POV

I ran after Glenn. How could Maggie, do that. I asked her to keep this secret..

"Glenn!" I yelled, he stiffed and turned around the peach basket still in his hands.

"Yes, Kayla?" Glenn asked trying to play innocent.

"What fuck was that that! Maggie told you."I said to Glenn, as he slowly nodded. I ran a hand down my face, groaning.

"Rick doesn't know...He can't know, at least not yet." I said trying to make Glenn to understand.

"Kayla you need meds, care.." Glenn said trying to reason with me.

"I know! I know, Maggie told me the exact same speech." I said looking up at Glenn.

"Well, she's right, you need help Kay..Just let us help you." Glenn said pleading. Me and Glenn had become very good friends over the short amount of time.

"I will, I just - I just need to let it sink in." I admitted.

"Please." I asked seeing the negative look pass across Glenn's face. Glenn looked into my blue eyes and nodded.

"Thank you." I said to Glenn giving him a hug and walking away towards my house.

* * *

"You coming?" Shane asked Glenn seeing him standing their.

"No-um I be working with Dale, mechanics, Spark plugs. Actually, I should be looking for him." Glenn said trying to convince Shane of the lie he just told.

"Well you found me." Dale said from 5ft away from him. Glenn and Shane looked back to see Dale. Glenn mentally cursed at himself in his head. Shane looked at the old man looking at him fro some type of answer. Dale looked at Glenn and saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh yea- Not so good, but getting their." Dale said. Glenn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Shane nodded and shut the truck and the car, and hoped in, and drove down the field to practice.

"Spark Plugs, huh?" Dale asked Glenn seeing his discomfort on his face.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" Dale asked, Glenn turned to look at the man.

"You're old. You're- You know things. So what if somebody told you something that somebody else should know?" Glenn asked.

"Glenn stop being dramatic. Spit it out." Dale said impatient.

"There's- There are walkers in the barn and Kayla's pregnant." Glenn spat out, as Dale gasped.

* * *

Kayla walked by the campsite, where Dale was serving pork to Carol, she said her thank you before walking away to munch on the delicious food. Kayla feel's fluttering in her stomach and the smell makes her want to throw up, she quickly covers her hair over her nose, and rushes out of camp. She holds her nose, waiting for the smell to leave her nostrils. She sat on a log unaware that Dale was watching the whole thing. Dale comes over and sit's next to her.

"My wife was pregnant once. She uh- miscarried and we didn't try again after that." Dale said to Kayla startling her.

"I'm so sorry." Kayla said sincerely.

"The think I remember most, is how nauseated she became at the smell of cooking meat. And she was a meat-eating gal- My wife. But with the pregnancy- that Thanksgiving the turkey- she couldn't be in the house for two days until the whole thing was aired out. Poor gal." Dale said looking at Kayla straight in the eye.

"Glenn told you." Kayla sighed, why was nobody keeping their promise.

"What did you expect, the boy has no Guile." Dale told the girl, who was younger than Glenn and getting pregnant.

"I haven't told Rick.." Kayla told Dale.

"I can't." She finally admitted.

"Because of Lori?" Dale asked the young girl.

"Yes." Kayla admitted in a small voice.

"And I hate myself for it..." She told him honestly.

"And the baby?"

"Ricks of course, but I don't really know what's everyone will think. I had an affair with a married man and got pregnant, but then I know everyone in the group is very supportive and understanding.." Kayla said.

"Then what's your concern?" Dale asked.

"Memories are what keep me going of what life used to be like. And I - I got a deep well to draw on. I still remember joy. And this baby- the baby won't have any good memories at all, just fear and pain." Kayla said unshod tears in her beautiful greenish bluish eyes.

"Do you really think this baby has a chance? That it could grow up and live a happy life? Look me in the eye and tell me that my baby will grow up to be your age. And - and die happy. Tell Me. Tell me you believe that." Kayla asked. Dale stood there not being able to answer because you could never know in this new world. Kayla nodded as tears fell down her face. She stood up and walked away.

* * *

Kayla was walking around the field her hand on her stomach.

_Can I raise a baby in this world?_

_Can this baby even survive?_

_I want to give this baby everything, am I able to? _These thoughts were running through her brain.

But the one statement that stuck in Kayla's head was

_I already love this baby._

* * *

Kayla walked up to Glenn as he was chopping wood; he stopped as he saw Kayla come into view.

"I'm sorry it just came out and it was Dale-" Glenn started but was cut of by Kayla.

"I know and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that position." Kayla said.

"I've been thinking about what you and Maggie said, about needing help, and you're both right that I do." Kayla admitted.

"Name it. Yeah."

"If you're willing to make a run into town for me-" Kayla asked.

"I'm your man." Glenn smiled. Kayla smiled back and walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"It's okay; it's not a big deal, really."

"Okay." She said giving Glenn one last smile before heading out over to her house.

* * *

"You didn't have to come really." Glenn told Maggie as the both of them galloped into town.

"You can hate me from a distance." Glenn told Maggie, seeing her unresponsive.

"Please say something." Glenn moaned, he just needed her to say something to her.

"Maggie I-" He was cut off

" I asked for your trust and you betrayed it, Now my dad and my sister are pissed at me." Maggie snapped

"Your turn."

"So your dad thinks their sick." Glenn told not saying anything about Kayla. "You agree with that?" He asked. Maggie didn't say anything just kept quite.

"Even after what you saw at the well?" Glenn asked astonished.

"I'm not sure what I saw at the well?" Maggie said.

"Yes you are." Glenn told her firmly. They reached the store and hoped off their horses.

"Look if you've seen Atlanta, you would not have a barn full of walkers."

"I wished you stop calling them that." Maggie told him.

"What do you call them?" Glenn asked

"Mom, Shawn, Mr. and Mrs. Fischer, Lacey, Duncan." Maggie hissed, then tied her rope and walked into the store. Glenn did the same and walked in after her.

"What does she want?" Maggie asked. Glenn turned around and gave her the paper that her sister wrote for him. But also took out another paper and handed it to her too. Maggie read the second one and read at the top as it said _LORI_ and her smile faded.

"Oh you got to be kidding me."

"Help me look please." Glenn asked. Maggie took a look at the last paper and unfolded it on the top read _KAYLA_. A smile lit her face as she read the words. She nodded and walked into the back were all the pills where. Glenn stood their and looked around and grabbed a bottle of lotion. While Maggie took a basket and searched for the pills. She found the pill for her sister and smiled putting it in the basket and she looked around for Lori's. While looking at a bottle a hand reached out and a snarl was heard.

"No!" She screamed, as the walker tried to grab her arm forward.

"No! No!" She yelled again.

"GLENN!" She cried out trying to push the stand against the walker.

"Maggie!" Glenn yelled out seeing a walker trying to take out of Maggie.

"GLENN! HELP ME!" She yelled out.

"HELP! GLENN!" Maggie yelled as Glenn ran up the aisle and towards Maggie and the walker. Glenn looked around for a weapon and grabbed a shelf off and went running towards the scene.

"GET IT OFF ME! HELP!" Maggie yelled as the walker was now closer than ever. Glenn jumped up on the counter and saw how close the walker was onto Maggie. He took the shelf and swung it the sharp edge slicing the walkers neck. The walker fell down to the ground. Glenn hoped off the counter and went to comfort a distraught Maggie.

"Did it get you? Did it bite you?" Glenn asked Maggie frantically. All Maggie could do was sob. Glenn pulled her into a tight hug.

"Glenn!" Maggie yelled, Glenn turned around to see the walker chomping down it's mouth with it's neck half sliced off. Glenn pulled out his Knife and bringing it down on the walker's skull. Blood splattered from the wound as the walker fell down again, but this time dead. Glenn kneeled down and took his knife again and swung it up again and down hard on the skull. He repeated the action over and over again. Glenn got up painting and walked over into Maggie's embrace.

* * *

Lori was folding her clothes and the rest of the groups just as angry Maggie stormed into the camp Glenn hot on her tails.

"Hey, we got your stuff!" Maggie yelled. Lori looked back just to make sure that nobody was watching.

"Maggie, hold on." Glenn called out trying to hold onto the girl.

"Come- Come on in here." Lori told Maggie, not wanting anyone to find out.

"Why got nothing to hide. We got your special delivery right here." Maggie yelled throwing the brown bag open and taking out the things. Lori turned and looked at her , her mouth slightly agape.

"We got your lotion, your conditioner. Your soap opera digest." Maggie snapped

"Maggie." Lori breathed out.

"Next time you want something, get it your damn self. Were not your errand boys." Maggie spat at the older woman.

"Honey I-" Lori tried to reason with the girl. Maggie looked down and picked up the abortion pills.

"And here's your abortion pills." Maggie hissed at the woman. Throwing the pack at the woman, and walking away. Glenn just stood their completely baffled. He sighed and went after Maggie.

* * *

Kayla was in her room when, Maggie walked in with a small paper brow bag in her hand. Maggie smiled at her sister, which she returned. Maggie took out the prenatal vitamins from the bag and handed them to her sister.

"I'm going to tell Rick." Kayla announced. Maggie looked up at her sister in shock.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I mean the baby is his." Kayla said. Kayla took the bottle and opened it taking out 2 pill. Then gulping them down, chasing them with water.

"Just now that we'll always protect you." Maggie said. Kayla smiled at her sister and embraced hr into a hug.

"Your the besets sister I could ever ask for." Kayla said. She pulled back and looked at Maggie with a joking grin.

"But you tell Beth, I said that I'll denied it." She joked. Maggie laughed and smiled with her sister.

* * *

Over at the campsite Lori is in her tent, a clock beeping in the background. Lori opens the abortion packages and takes two pills and chugs it down with water. She waits minutes before actually laying down. She didn't actually know if she was pregnant but she wanted to be sure, nothing like that happens. She sighs and closes her eye's slipping into deep sleep.

Back at the house, Kayla runs outside looking for Rick, she runs down the field and into the campsite, she searches around until she finds Rick's tent. She see's it open and run's inside to see Rick's backside looking down at the table. She clears her throat making Rick look up at her. She smiles as he turns around to face her.

"Um- Can I talk to you?" She asks a nervous look on her face. Rick nods and she beckons him to come take a walk with him. They walk and walk into silence until they reach the crop field fence.

"Is their something you need to tell me?" Rick asked his blue orbs starting into her green/blue eyes.

"You can't leave I'm pregnant." She states. Rick looks down at her shock clear in his face.

"You can yell, scream if you want too, but please talk to me." She say'd softly gently biting her bottom lip.

"How long have you've known?" Rick asked her. She looks up at him.

"Does it matter?" She asked. Rick looks away from her and into the fields.

"Day's? Weeks? And you didn't tell me." Rick stated angrily.

"I'm telling you now, and plus you were still together with Lori and I just couldn't okay?" She say's tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she keeps them in.

"Okay." He say's

"Okay?" Kayla asked confused.

"We'll work it out, I love you and well find a way to stay, and Well protect the baby." He say's looking down at her. She smiles and throws her arm around his neck pulling him in close. She kisses his cheek and pulls back. He smiles and pulls her into a gentle kiss.

* * *

** "NOTHING SCARES ME ANYMORE, EXCEPT OF LOSING YOU!"- Kayla Greene**


End file.
